Grasse Matinée
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Le premier baiser entre Dean et Cas, étrangement, n'a pas lieu après une mission difficile, n'a pas lieu au bord de la mort; il se produit un matin, alors que Cas boit son lait au chocolat, ses yeux dans le vague, ses cheveux dans tous les sens. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Il râle mais en fait il aime."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, troisième round de l'année. Vous devriez prévoir un rendez-vous chez le dentiste après la lecture de celle-ci : c'est la dernière que j'ai écrite durant ce marathon-ci, et je somnolais à moitié. On s'y noie comme dans du caramel chaud.

**Note 2: **...Non, sans rire : c'est _fluffy_. :'D

Si je n'ai pas le temps de tous vous répondre, je le ferai dans les prochains jours. Merci à vous d'être là, en tout cas. Vous êtes une sacrée source de soutien lors de mes journées difficiles. :')

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Grasse Matinée**

**.**

Le premier baiser entre Dean et Cas, étrangement, n'a pas lieu après une mission difficile, n'a pas lieu au bord de la mort; il se produit un matin, alors que Cas boit son lait au chocolat, ses yeux dans le vague, ses cheveux dans tous les sens. L'ex-ange est tellement peu coordonné, il s'en verse sur la joue, cela colle ses doigts; et Sam est déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, tout à son jogging. Et ils ont le bunker pour eux tout seuls.

Et Dean se penche, ne réfléchit pas, main contre la joue; et le baiser déborde, lape le chocolat, a un goût de sommeil.

Quand ils se séparent, Dean et Cas clignent des yeux. En tandem.

"C'était bon", dit Cas. "C'était un accident", répond Dean.

"Ok" , dit Cas, et Cas retourne à son lait.

Et Dean baisse les yeux, et attend que Cas quitte la table pour jeter son café, se préparant un chocolat chaud.

xxx

xxx

Le second baiser _arrive_ lors d'une chasse. Cas n'est pas humain depuis longtemps, et Dean a toujours peur qu'il sous-estime le danger; a toujours peur qu'il se fasse déborder.

"Mais non", lui dit Cas. "J'ai appris avec le meilleur."

Dean rougit. Il bafouille.

Depuis cette histoire de baiser, Cas _adore_ faire cela, le taquiner jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles chauffent. Cela amuse grandement Sam; cela fait grogner Dean, qui promet à chaque fois de se venger, mais malgré tous ses efforts, les capillaires de Cas restent impassibles.

Dean n'est pas rassuré. Même si Sam est allé protéger la famille visée par ce démon, c'est à Dean et Cas d'aller le débusquer, et Cas n'a plus ses pouvoirs d'ange pour se protéger.

Cas s'en rend compte; il fronce le nez, mécontent.

"Ca va aller", il lui dit, et, exaspéré, et parce que Dean ne se déride pas, il embrasse ses lèvres, une seule fois.

C'est Cas qui parvient à piéger le démon; son exorcisme est d'une pure beauté.

Dean a l'impression de flotter.

xxx

xxx

Dean trouve sa revanche : Cas est chatouilleux.

Cas se tord entre ses bras, des larmes plein les yeux, et Dean l'embrasse pour goûter son rire.

xxx

xxx

Le lendemain matin, ils mangent un morceau de tarte. Sam le partage avec eux.

Assis face à Dean, Cas mange comme un cochon. Il fixe Dean droit dans les yeux :

"Oh", il lui dit. "Je m'en suis mis partout."

Dean déglutit. Il regarde Sam.

"Après tout, moi j'ai déjà fini la mienne..."

Et il se penche, ramasse les miettes contre les lèvres de Cas; Cas rit.

Sam roule des yeux.

xxx

xxx

Le temps passe.

Le soir, assis sur le canapé devant la télévision, Cas adore arroser Dean de baisers aux moments les plus inattendus : une blague fait rire Dean, et Cas l'embrasse sur l'épaule. Dean s'agite, encourage le héros, et Cas embrasse sa joue. Dean est ému par une scène, et Cas glisse ses lèvres contre son cou.

Dean se plaint tout le long : "Je regarde le film, Cas." "Tu m'agaces, Cas." "Tu es ridicule, Cas."

En réalité, il tend sa joue. En réalité, il donne parfois des petits coups de coude à Cas, ses yeux bien fixés sur l'écran et son cou totalement à découvert, à portée.

Personne n'est dupe : ni Cas et son petit sourire espiègle, ni Sam assis non loin, un livre dans les mains.

Sam doit même faire attention à ce que cela ne dégénère pas; quand même, il tient à sa tranquillité.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
